poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown Transcripts
Here is the transcript for A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown. One day, Robbie, Starlight, Penny, RobotBoy and RobotGirl started training. Starlight Glimmer: Hiya!! Penny: Haaa!!! Robbie blocked their attacks and does a Tornado Kick, And brought Penny and Starlight to the ground. Penny: How does he do that!? Starlight Glimmer: You always have to use that Tornado Kick on us, Don't you, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Just in case if I had to. Now, Let's continue our training. Starlight Glimmer: You got it. Just then, Coloratura aka Rara paid a visit to some old friends. Coloratura: Hi, Everyone! Then, They powered down their ranger form. Starlight Glimmer: Rara, It's really great to see you. Robbie Diaz: Rara? Penny: Is she a friend of yours, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: That's right, Meet Coloratura, She's an old friend of Applejack from summer camp. Coloratura: It's true, And I've enjoyed being called Rara ever since. You don't mind if I watch you three train yourselves, Do you? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Rara. Don't mind at all. So, They've continued training as Rara watched them. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot are making a new robot. Dr. Eggman: There, It's finished. Orbot: I've never seen a robot like this. Cubot: Neither do I. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, I present to you, My newest creation, Egg-Sorcerer. Egg-Sorcerer: Greetings, Doctor, How can I be of your assistance? Dr. Eggman: That's really quite simple, I want you to hypnotize with this staff. He shows the staff as Egg-Sorcerer takes it. Dr. Eggman: With it, You can only control the minds of the girls of Data Squad and around CHS. Use it to make them your slaves and make sure that the boys are destroyed. Egg-Sorcerer: Of course, I shall use the staff wisely. Cubot: But, Why the girls, Boss? Egg-Sorcerer: Because with the boys out of the way, The female Data Squad Rangers will be working for us. And all the girls will make perfect slaves. (laughs evilly) Back on Earth, Twilight and her friends are starting a reunion of Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like this is it, It's gonna be the best opportunity for our reunion. Spike: This reunion is gonna be great, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Our friends at Cyberpace are coming too. Now to go get Robbie. Later that day, Sunset went to Robbie's room and noticed him still sleeping. Robbie Diaz: Zzzzzz.... Sunset Shimmer: He's asleep, I better not wake him up. i'm sure he'll wake up on his own. When Robbie woke up, He was surprised to see Sunset in her camping gear on. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sunset. (yawns) What's with all the gear? Sunset Shimmer: Good morning, Robbie. Our friends are going camping at Camp Everfree. You wanna join us? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure thing, Let me just get my stuff ready. Soon, They've reached Camp Everfree for the special summer. Amy Rose: We're here! Yoshi: Wow! So that's Camp Everfree. Zoe Batheart: It's really wonderful. Sunset Shimmer: And the best Campsites Everfree has to offer. As for Vice Principal Luna, She was starting to remember her camping trip with her sister in her childhood. Principal Celestia: Luna, Are you okay? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Sister, Just our childhood memory. Inside the forest, Egg-Sorcerer appears by his magic looking for his first victim. Egg-Sorcerer: Aw, This is a perfect place to test my new powers. Then, Egg-Sorcerer looks and sees Fluttershy coming this way. Egg-Sorcerer: Starting with her. Egg-Sorcerer hides in the bushes as the birds were tweeting. Fluttershy: Oh, Good morning, Little friends. Your singing is oh-so pretty. (birds tweeting) Fluttershy: Yes, It is a very beautiful day today. Certainly something worth singing about. :Fluttershy ::There's music in the treetops ::And there's music in the vale ::And all around the music fills the sky ::There's music by the river ::And there's music in the grass ::And the music makes your heart soar in reply ::vocalizing Animals: cheering Fluttershy: Oh, Thank you so much. (giggles) You're too kind, I hope you all enjoyed my song. Egg-Sorcerer: And enjoy you're last moments, Kindness Ranger. Fluttershy: Huh? She looked as there was Egg-Sorcerer hiding. Fluttershy: I wonder what he's hiding there? Egg-Sorcerer: Time to put a spell on her. Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer uses his staff to cast a mind controlling spell on her. Egg-Sorcerer: "Kindness Ranger, You're on display, Come to me and serve my pray"! Fluttershy tried to look away, But she was hypnotized as Egg-Sorcerer came out. Egg-Sorcerer: Now, Kindness Ranger, Bow down to your master. So, She bowed as he commanded her. Hypnotized Fluttershy: I'm at your service, My master! What noble tasks shall you assign to me.... Egg-Sorcerer: That's really simple, My first command is for you to find and destroy the Data Squad Red Ranger. (laughs evilly) Meanwhile, Robbie and the boys were enjoying they're time at the river. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Look at the view, Boys. Yoshi: Sweet Mama. Mordecai: This really cool, You can see a lot of fish down there. Sora: Yeah, This really is beautiful. Sonic the Hedgehog: So true, Sora, So true. Rigby: Hey, Guys. (points) Isn't that Fluttershy over there? Robbie and the boys looked as Fluttershy, Who is under mind control came to see them. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Fluttershy. You're just in time, Let's go check out the view from over there. (Turns back) Hypnotized Fluttershy: Must destroy Red Ranger! Yoshi: Huh!? Mordecai: What!? Rigby: Did she say destroy!? Sonic the Hedgehog: Is this some kinda of sick joke? Hypnotized Fluttershy: Harmony, Full Power! Just as Fluttershy morphed, Robbie and the gang were shocked. Mordecai: Not cool, Dudes! Not cool! Robbie Diaz: Something's not right... (to Sora) Sora, Contact the others! I'll try to hold Fluttershy off without hurting her! Sora: Got it! With that said, Robbie activated his morpher. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! (morphs into his ranger form) Fluttershy, Stop. It's me, Robbie! Fluttershy ran towards Robbie and attacks him, but Robbie jumps backward and dodges it Robbie Diaz: What?! She jumps at Robbie and strikes him. without hesitation, he blocks the attack with his hands, their fists now clashing Robbie Diaz: Stop it, Fluttershy! Don't you recognize me? Hypnotized Fluttershy: Yes, I recognize you, Red Ranger, My master has sent me to destroy you! Fluttershy jumps back and fires her Kindness Daggers at Robbie, Knocking him on his back. Rigby: Robbie! Sonic the Hedgehog: Okay, Now she's asking for it! Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! So, They morphed as they try to help Robbie on his feet. Sonic the Hedgehog: Robbie, Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm alright. Rigby: What's going on with Fluttershy? She thinks we're enemies or something! Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But we've gotta be careful not to hurt her. Sonic the Hedgehog: Just leave it to me, Caliburn! Rigby: He said don't hurt her, Man! However, Fluttershy was able to resummon her Kindness Daggers in her hands. Sonic the Hedgehog: Tell that to her Daggers. Robbie Diaz: New plan, Rigby, We'll use our weapons, But let's try to keep our eyes on her Daggers. Rigby: Well, If you say so. Then, Digit called Robbie and the others. Digit: (on communicator) Robbie, You and your friends have to regroup right away! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: How come, Digit? Sonic the Hedgehog: Do you know what's going on? Digit: (on communicator) I think it has something to do with Eggman's Robot, It might not be safe for Robin or the girls. Yoshi: I think he might have a point, Rob. We gotta head back to Cyberspace. With Yoshi's agreement said, Robbie didn't have a choice to make. Robbie Diaz: (sighing) Okay, Digit. Open up the portal. (to the boys) Let's go. The Boy: Right. And with the portal appeared, Robbie and the others returned to Camp Everfree. At the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori was beginning to wonder about the dangers in Camp Everfree. Tori Hanson: Something's not right, I'd better get the others. So, She gathered Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri for the investigation party. Back with Robbie and the others, They didn't know what to do with Fluttershy Hypnotized. Rigby: Man, What's gotten into Fluttershy? That doesn't add up at all. Mordecai: What's the big deal anyway, Digit? Yoshi: Yeah, why was Fluttershy attacking Robbie. Digit: Well, in case you guys didn't know, Fluttershy was placed under a spell by one of Dr. Eggman's robots called, Egg-Sorcerer. Gmerl: So that's Egg-heads plan, making female slave to do his dirty work. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sure looks like it, Gmerl Atticus Akito: But how can it be possible? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but if we don't save everyone from Egg-Sorcerer's mind control, he might rule with an army of hypnotized slaves. Everyone were really worried of what might happen to their friends. Sora: Anyway, what now? Robbie Diaz: I think we should come up with a plan to break Egg-Sorcerer's mind control first. ???: Maybe we can help. Robbie Diaz: Huh? As everyone looked, The Cross Fusion Team along with the Ninja Power Rangers came to help. Gmerl: Who are you guy's? Lan Hikari: I'm Lan Hikari, MegaMan.EXE. Eugene Chaud: Eugene Chaud, ProtoMan.EXE. Raika: Name's Raika, SearchMan.EXE. Mayl Sakurai: My name's Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE. Charlie Airstar: I'm Charlie Airstar, GyroMan.EXE. Ms. Yuri: I'm Ms. Yuri, NeedleMan.EXE. Dusk: Call me Dusk, ShadowMan.EXE. Dingo: Name's Dingo, TomahawkMan.EXE. Jasmine: Mine's Jasmine, Meddy.EXE. Baryl: And I'm Baryl, Colonel.EXE. Lan Hikari: And these are the Wind and Thunder Ninja and Samurai Masters, The Ninja Power Rangers are Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Marah and Kapri. The Wind Ninja Masters and Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange and Pink Rangers, Hunter Bradley and his adopted brother, Blake. The Thunder Ninja Masters and Crimson and Navy Rangers. And this is Cameron Watanabe, Samurai Master and Green Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri. Starlght Glimmer: It's so good to see you guys. Shane Clarke: Hey, Sunset, Starlight. Tori Hanson: Good to see you two again. Rigby: Whoa, hold on, you two know them too? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Shame, Tori and Dustin taught me and Starlight the skills of the Wind Ninja. Mordecai: Woah, No way! Starlight Glimmer: Yes way, Mordecai! Digit: Guys, I hate to break up this reunion, But we've gotta meet at Cyberspace. Cameron Watanabe: Digit's right, We've got work to do. So, They've entered the Portal to Cyberspace as quick as a flash. Meanwhile, Wanda came to see Tommy Turnbull and his friends. Wanda: Tommy, Robotboy, Gus, Lola, Robotgirl, Booker, We need your help. Scanner: What is it, Wanda? Tommy Turnbull: What's going on? Wanda: Robbie and his friends need your help, Meet them at Camp Everfree. Tommy Turnbull: Okay, We're on our way. Robotboy: If it's Camp Everfree, Then that's where we'll be going. Tommy Turnbull: Let's go, Everyone. Back at Camp Everfree, Dean Cadance was spending her time with her baby, Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: How's my baby doing? How's my baby doing? Flurry Heart: (laughing) Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer appeared and began casting a hypnosis spell on her. Egg-Sorcerer: "Dean Cadence, Come to your master, Ruling the earth will be much faster". Soon, she came to Egg-Sorcerer bowing down. Hypnotized Dean Cadance: What is your bidding, My master? Egg-Sorcerer: (laughs softly) You will gather the other female Data Squad Rangers and bring them to me, Including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, Come this way. Hypnotized Dean Cadance: Yes master... In his command, Egg-Sorcerer and Dean Cadance disappeared. Flurry Heart: (crying) Just as Robbie, Shane and the others came, They were too late. Robbie Diaz: Oh no, We're to late. Dustin Brooks: Whoa, You guys don't think that Cadence is...? Gmerl: Another one of Egg-Sorcerer's puppets, Yeah. She is, Dustin. Sora: Flurry Heart. He came as Cam picks her up. Cameron Watanabe: There, There, Flurry Heart. I got you. Nobody's gonna hurt. Sonic the Hedgehog: Darn it! This is not cool, Guys. Yoshi: We gotta stop him before his army's complete! Robbie Diaz: And that's what were gonna do, Yoshi. Then, Robbie looks at Flurry Heart as he came towards her. She stopped crying and looks back at Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Flurry Heart. We're going to bring your mommy back from Egg-Sorcerer, I promise. Flurry Heart start to believe Robbie as she nodeds and giggles. Cameron Watanabe: You guys search every girls you find, I have to take Flurry Heart to safety. Sonic the Hedgehog: Okay, Cam. You do that. Hunter Bradley: Our turn, Guys. Robbie started to remember his fight with Fluttershy as he place his fingers as a fist, Tori comes close to him as she puts her hand on his shoulder. Tori Hanson: You'd best get prepared, Robbie. We will get them back. Blake Bradley: She's right, We're all in this together. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts